Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of security services—e.g., for performing strong authentication of mobile device users based on the capture and analysis of biometric data. Unfortunately, users are limited in their ability to control or enhance their experience as they submit media, such as voice or video data, required for performing the authentication.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling multi-factor biometric authentication of a user based on different data capture modalities of a mobile device.